When I see your face
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Harry creía que no tenía consuelo, que nadie le podría ayudar… eso hasta que cierta Revenclaw apareció en su vida… y el mundo le comienza a parecer fantástico...


Los personajes son de J. K. etc, etc… la historia en parte no… etc, etc…

Summary: Harry creía que no tenía consuelo, que nadie le podría ayudar… eso hasta que cierta Revenclaw apareció en su vida…

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are.

And when you smile, the hole world stops, and stands for a while, cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are"

"Just the way you are"- Bruno Mars.

Harry Potter caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, vigilando que nada ni nadie (ya fuese ser humano vivo o muerto o pintado), lo viese en ese terrible estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba paranoico… llevaba puesto el manto de invisibilidad, por lo cual era lógico que nadie lo vería.

No era una noticia reciente para el que en esas fechas se sintiese el ser más solo en el universo, venía soportando el peso de la soledad desde antes de tener memoria y aunque la vida le dio amigos, y una "familia", ese extraño vacío, seguía allí, presente en su corazón.

Y era uno que nada ni nadie lograría llenar.

El lo sabe. Nadie reemplaza a los padres, nadie se mete en aquel lugar que solo está reservado para ellos. Nada ni nadie es capaz de sanar la herida que deja no tenerlos en los buenos y malos momentos, primer día de clases, primer partido de quiddich, regañándote por cada travesura, en tu graduación, ni en la de Hogwarts, ni en la de la academia de aurores, ni bodas, nacimientos… Nunca estarían allí para hablarle, regañarle, aconsejarle… ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera estuvieron cuando estuvo más de tres días en shock cuando Hermione les tiró a el y a Ron la gran noticia de que estaba saliendo con Malfoy… no recordaba demasiado de esas fechas, igualmente.

Tampoco estuvieron cuando recibió su orden de Merlín de primera clase.

No hubo abrazos asfixiantes de Lily, ni tampoco palabras de orgullo de James.

Y aquel día, 31 de Octubre, ese cuando estaba huyendo de todos… la ausencia palpitaba en su garganta y corazón como si fuese reciente.

Se detuvo en un cuarto que creyó haber olvidado.

Entró lentamente, y allí, al final del lugar, un significativo espejo se paraba impune y feroz.

Era el espejo de Oessed.

Atravesó el recinto a la carrera, se desprendió de su capa, casi pegó su rostro al vidrio y sonrió.

Todos estaban allí.

Sirius, Dumbledore, sus padres, Remus, Tonks, sus abuelos, el profesor Snape… Todos felices, abrazándolo y sonriéndole.

Se pasó un largo rato contemplando la escena con fascinación, cuando de repente, todo se detuvo, en el espejo y en el mundo real.

Las personas del reflejo sonrieron más ampliamente, se separaron en dos grupos, dejando un pasillo en medio de ellos, y a un Harry vestido de smoking al frente, Ron y Draco junto a él, y Hermione y Lavender del otro lado, y todos sonreían.

Pronto, pudo ver lo que sucedía. La fiesta, la decoración, los invitados, las sonrisas, Dumbledore vestido de blanco, sin ninguna trama en su ropa, ni limones, ni brujos volando, un simple sol dorado, que refulgía como oro bajo la luz del astro rey.

Era una boda.

Su Boda.

Pero… ¿Con quién?

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al ver una hermosa mujer, vestida de blanco, con un ramillete de flores doradas, una diadema en su cabello rubio y largo atado en una trenza, un vestido de una blancura que hacía querer taparse los ojos, y unos ojos celestes, brillando por las lágrimas retenidas. Y su sonrisa… oh, su sonrisa, era… era como si estuviese viendo el cielo, los ángeles… pero solo lo miraba a él, a un simple ser humano como él.

La mujer del espejo, la que se casaría con el era nada más y nada menos que Luna Lovegood… la chica que creía en bestias que no existían (O si, ¿Quién sabe?), que miraba a su alrededor como si todo fuese asombroso…

-Luna…-susurró Harry acariciando el reflejo de la chica del espejo, que en esos momentos, llegaba a su lado, y tomaba su mano con fuerza dedicándole una mirada cargada de amor… y asombro.

-Ese espejo muestra cosas muy bonitas…-una voz soñadora lo hizo saltar hacia atrás y girarse. Su boca se abrió ampliamente, tanto como sus ojos, al ver a la mismísima Luna Lovegood allí, solo que vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts.

-Luna…-esta vez su nombre sonó con pánico, no con el tono reverente de la vez anterior.

La chica avanzó hasta ponerse frente al espejo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Nunca vine aquí.-le comentó ignorando su tono.- Veo a mi papá.-dijo acariciando aquel espejo.

-Yo también veo a mis padres… y a muchas personas que perdí…-le confesó.-es lindo poder verlos de vez en cuando…

Luna frunció el ceño y se giró hacia él.

-Pues yo creo que no deberías venir más.-le dijo con firmeza y seriedad.

Harry bajó la vista.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

La chica se acercó a él, y le tomó la mano, enviando descargas de electricidad en cada poro de su cuerpo, y lo acercó al espejo y el chico pudo ver ahora, a una hermosa Luna con un niño blanco como la nieve, con los cabellos negros y los ojos celestes, y él mismo junto a ellos, como en esas fotos suyas con sus padres, jugando y mirándose con cariño.

-No te hace ver las cosas que tu corazón desea, Harry… no aquellas cosas que no pueden ser…. Tus padres, tu padrino, tus amigos, ellos no volverán, pero ellos están.-le dijo ella con tono suave.- sino le das la espalda a tu pasado, pronto te encontrarás en una encrucijada y no sabrás como formar un futuro…

-No es fácil…-susurró Harry.

Ella sonrió.

-No lo será si lo haces solo….-apretó su mano con firmeza y volvió a mirar al espejo.- es extraña a magia de este espejo… creo que muestra cosas imposibles también…-se sonrojó profundamente.

Harry frunció el ceño. Tal vez, ella estaba viendo lo mismo que el, su boda y su hermoso hijo.

-Bueno, muestra lo que necesitamos para ser felices…-le aclaró sonriendo, notando que sus manos aún seguían unidas.

-¿Te ves tu con Ginny?-preguntó ella en un tono de voz serio, preocupado.

Harry sonrió. Luna era del tipo de chicas que nunca escondía lo que sentía, ni lo bueno ni lo malo. Ella era transparente.

-¿Por qué vería a Ginny?-le preguntó divertido. Borró su sonrisa cuando ella le soltó la mano y se abrazó a si misma, como si estuviese protegiéndose de algo. Nunca la había visto tan desprotegida en su vida, siquiera cuando la rescató de aquel sótano en la mansión Malfoy. Y tuvo una repentina necesidad de abrazarla y estrecharla contra su pecho, para que nada ni nadie, le haga daño. Y eso lo confundió y lo abrumó.

Desde que había decidido comenzar el año en Hogwarts, ese que perdió durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y que Hermione, Draco y Ron, hubiesen decido comenzar con su formación en la academia de aurores, Luna y el se habían vuelto algo así como, excelentes amigos, de esos que se podían parecer a una relación de mejores amigos, una que no logró con nadie luego de Ron y Hermione.

Y, como eran amigos, había un sentimiento de cariño, pero jamás pensó que ese sentimiento se convirtiese en algo más que un amor de amigo… no sucedió con Hermione… pero si con ella…

-Ella es una chica muy bonita… es ideal para cualquier chico…-le respondió Luna de repente, asustándolo.

-No es ideal para mi… espero que encuentre a alguien más.-su voz sonó avergonzada, tímida.

-Por ella cualquier chico cambiaría.-ella se encogió de hombros y miró el suelo, avergonzada.

-Pues, yo no quiero compartir mi vida con una chica por la cual deba cambiar completamente…-inspiró profundamente.- quiero ser yo mismo con la chica que ame…

Luna volvió su mirada hacia el.

-Ella dice que tu le dijiste que volverían en el baile de Halloween…-le respondió aturdida.

Harry se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, intentando recordar en el estado alcohólico en el cual debería haber estado para decirle eso a Ginny, pero, no lo recordó.

-¿Hoy?-preguntó con voz ronca.- ¡pero si yo no he hablado con ella desde el año pasado!-bramó.- no puedo creerlo… ¡La voy a matar!-gruñó.

Luna soltó una risita y tomó su mano.

-Tal vez si te ve entrar con alguien al baile, dejará de hablar de ti…-le propuso.

El dejó de lado la bronca, y le sonrió.

-¿Serías mi compañera, Luna?-le preguntó, con toda la doble intención que podía cargarle a la pregunta tan sencilla y tan compleja en sí.

Luna lo miró sin creerlo por unos segundos, entendiendo el directo e indirecto significado de la frase.

-No soy bonita.-dijo con voz algo estrangulada.

Harry le tomó la otra mano y guió esos bellos brazos a su cuello.

-Eres más bonita que cualquiera de este colegio…-le susurró abrazándola por su cintura.-y en este mundo o cualquier otro.

Luna sonrió un poco.

-Te verán conmigo…-le dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

El sonrió.

-Quiero que todos nos vean entrar juntos…-acarició la nariz de ella con la suya, sonriéndole con cariño.-eres hermosa tal y como eres…

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Te amo, Harry Potter.-le dijo con voz alegre.

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti, Luna Lovegood… futura señora Potter…-le guiñó un ojo y le señaló con una mirada significativa el espejo.

-Se llamará James.-dijo ella siguiendo el juego.

-Y seremos felices, y no volveré aquí a ver lo que mi corazón desea… por que tengo todo lo que quiero y más aquí…-la apretó entre sus brazos.

-¿Es un trato?-le preguntó con fingida seriedad.

Harry rió y la acercó más.

-Es un trato.-le sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ellos con el primer beso de tantos otros que se venían en su futuro.

Y así como ella era… extraña y todo… Harry Potter la amaba.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Talula: ¡Amo a Luna! ¡Es de lo mejor!

Prongs: es la cuota necesaria de inteligencia e inocencia que Harry necesita…

Padfoot: y aún pensando en que Hermione es mejor para el, creo que Luna se ha ganado varios puntos a favor…

Mooney: Si, ella es algo de lo que Harry necesita… no a la zanahoria con piernas…

Talula: esperamos que les haya gustado, a nosotros nos gustó. El real autor aquí es el señor Prongs, quien nos despertó a todos a mitad de la noche y nos contó que se le había ocurrido una Gran idea….

Padfoot: nuestras felicitaciones, señor Prongs…

Prongs: Gracias, a los tres por levantarse a las cuatro a.m. conmigo…

Mooney: como si a Lula le costase despertarse habiendo dormido contigo…

Talula: ¡Ya basta! ¡Nada de intimidades, Mooney!

Prongs: Gracias a los seguidores anónimos de las otras historias, son muy agradables y sus reviews nos hacen crecer muchísimo…

Padfoot: bueno, dejen reviews y tal vez, les colguemos otro chapter de esta historia, si bien es un Oneshot, tenemos pensado un epílogo… con la escena del baile, y una Ginny furiosa…

Talula: si les gustaría leer algo más, hágannos saber…

Todos: ¡LARGA VIDA A LOS MERODEADORES!


End file.
